Mesenchymal stem cells are known as cells having differentiation potency to mesenchymal cells (e.g., osteoblasts, adipocytes, myocytes, and chondrocytes). In recent years, it has been reported that mesenchymal stem cells are capable of differentiating them into tissues, such as neurocyte and a liver, which are not developed from mesoblast. As such, great expectations have been placed on the use of the mesenchymal stem cells for regenerative medicine.
Mesenchymal stem cells exist in bone marrow, cord blood, and the like. However, a cell population collected from bone marrow, cord blood, and the like contains an extremely low proportion of mesenchymal stem cells. Under the circumstances, the mesenchymal stem cells are generally concentrated or separated for the utilization thereof. Known as examples of a method for concentration of the mesenchymal stem cells are a HES method, a ficoll method, and a filter method, all of which are methods of removing erythrocytes from blood.